


Supersoldier Physical

by sarahyellow



Series: Doctor Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Body Dysphoria, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation kink, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostate Milking, shame!boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Steve's just passing the time as a guinea pig at Camp Lehigh. He goes to get another physical and has a... stimulating experience.





	Supersoldier Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh yay! LedatheSwan has made this fic into a podfic. Thanks girl! You're my fav! 
> 
> Check it out here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411507

“S. Rogers.”

Steve’s head pops up from where he’s had it resting on his hands. His foot stops its incessant tapping on the tile floor. The woman that stands in front of him is beautiful and poised, with a sharp look to her. Steve has to look up at her from where he sits in the low chair, but he can tell that if he were standing she’d be much shorter than him. Still, she holds herself with a very capable air and the sight of her makes Steve feel hot under the collar. The tag on her uniform reads _N. Romanoff_. “Ma’am,” he greets, nodding his head.

Nurse Romanoff lowers her clipboard and regards him coolly. “Follow me please.” She turns where she stands and starts walking down the hallway, and Steve hurries to grab his jacket and follow. Her heals clack as they make their way down the long hallway of the medical ward. Steve stays just a few paces behind, glad that he can admire more of her without being caught staring. Her shiny red hair is perfectly coifed behind her nurse’s cap. The seams of her stockings line the back of very pretty legs. Steve forces himself to pull his eyes away.

In the exam room, she tells him to strip with little fanfare. He timidly reaches for the tie to his uniform and begins undoing it. Ever since the serum, he’s been pretty regularly asked to strip down and be examined. Either that or to run on treadmills and perform other tasks to showcase his strength and abilities to nameless military personnel. It hadn’t bothered him too much in the beginning because he’d figured it was par for the course of accepting the position of human guinea pig, but now Steve has been increasingly embarrassed of the whole rigmarole. Living here on base he feels like an experiment, and not a very important one. Steve wonders if he should’ve accepted Senator Brandt’s offer to tour with the war bond drive. He wonders if it would’ve been more or less humiliating than what he’s about to do. Probably less.

“Take off the rest of your clothes please.”

Steve’s pulled from his thoughts. He realizes that he’s still holding his tie and that he hasn’t made much progress. Blushing, he starts unbuttoning his shirt. When he removes it completely he’s left wondering if Nurse Romanoff will have the patience for him to fold it. One glance at her and he decides to compromise, draping it over the back of a chair. He pulls off his tee shirt and does the same with it. Nurse Romanoff is still standing there, not turning her back to him. It makes it all the more difficult when Steve reaches for his belt. “Um,” he tries, having to clear his throat once he’s got the belt undone. 

She seems to understand. Her lips twitch, but she acquiesces and turns around. Steve exhales in relief. He makes short work of his shoes and slacks but hesitates at his drawers. As if she can sense this, Nurse Romanoff says, “those too captain.”

Steve gulps, but after a beat does pull down his boxers. Those get added to the pile, and after a quick beat so do his socks. He thinks he’d look even more ridiculous standing there in just his socks. Now that he’s standing butt-naked behind the prettiest dame he’s seen in a long time, Steve wishes he’d asked for an examination gown of some sort. He’s about to open his mouth to request one, but Nurse Romanoff turns back around. Her eyes flick up and down his body, and Steve’s mortification is complete. His hands fly to shield his privates, but she’s already seen him and he feels childish for covering himself.

“No need to be shy Captain.”

Steve dies a little more. “Uh, you can just call me Steve.”

She raises one eyebrow, but provides, “Natasha.”

Dear God, how is he going to survive this? It’s always been a male doctor before. Steve swallows past the lump in his throat. “Um, what should I…?”

“You can get up on the table.” The heat in Steve’s face reaches his ears, and he figures he’s about as red as a tomato now. “Is there a problem Steve?”

“No ma’am—I mean, Natasha.” Steve sees his mistake in volunteering to take this affair into first name territory. “I’ve just never done this in front of a woman before.”

She smiles gently. “I promise it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” She holds out her hand towards the exam table.

Dear lord, this is going to kill him. Steve goes over and climbs up on it. It’s low enough that when he’s sitting there she’s about the same height as him. She walks over and takes his wrist to examine his pulse. After a beat she releases him and writes down his pulse on her clipboard. She takes a stethoscope from the wall and fixes it to her ears to listen to his breathing, which she records as well. It goes on like this with her examining his vitals and testing his reflexes, even using calipers to measure his muscles. Steve does his best to ignore his nakedness and has almost succeeded when Natasha goes over to the rolling tray and gets a pair of latex examination gloves. She snaps them on her hands, no-nonsense. “On your front please. Hands and knees.”

Crap. This is the part he’s been dreading. Steve is dying inside but he does as he’s told, rolling over and getting up onto his hands and knees. He tries to think about his breathing and not the fact that there is a pretty nurse behind him who can see his backside. When her gloved hand meets the small of his back, Steve startles.

“Easy,” she says. “No need to be afraid.”

“Sorry.”

“No need to apologize either. Remember: I do this all the time.”

Steve exhales shuddery. “Didn’t know nurses did.” 

“Mm.” Her hand leaves him and Steve can hear the metal cart being pulled over. He’s not brave enough to look and see what’s on it. If only the world could see him now: Captain America on his hands and knees for a nurse to put her fingers up his butt. Steve closes his eyes and waits. He can hear her working beside him, opening the lid to what he imagines is a jar of medical lubricant. Her hand returns to the small of his back. “Easy now soldier,” she tells him. “I’m going to touch you, okay?”

She’s already touching him but Steve knows what she means. He nods and takes a deep breath. “Okay.” 

“Spread your legs a little further.” Steve does so, keenly aware of how vulnerable this makes him. “Very good,” Natasha says. “Just relax. You’ll feel my fingers now.” When her fingers find him, they’re cool and wet. They pass over his hole and smear the lubricant there. The sensation isn’t entirely unpleasant and Steve breathes through his nose, trying to fight the urge to clench up. The fingers run smoothly around his rim in a gentle motion, coaxing his muscle to relax. Steve briefly entertains the idea of making conversation to make the silence go away, but that idea seems even more ridiculous so he decides against it. “How does that feel?” she asks him.

“Um, okay?” In reality, it feels good, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to admit to that. It’s always been a male doctor doing this to him before, and while those experiences have been just as embarrassing, they’ve at least made him feel less aroused. As it is, Steve is currently wondering if he’s going to get hard from this. “I’m fine,” he tells her.

“Good,” she says, her fingers still moving in gentle circles. “Just stay relaxed.” Slowly, she starts massaging him with more pressure. She switches technique and Steve can tell it’s her thumb rubbing over his hole, pressing just firmly enough that his body opens up to her. “There you go,” she murmurs. Her hand pulls away to gather more lubricant and when it returns it’s cool again. 

Steve feels his hole clench despite himself and he squeezes his eyes shut. “Sorry,” he says. 

“That’s okay. Just relax.”

He’s trying. He thinks that if she tells him to relax one more time he’ll spontaneously combust. Why, _why_ didn’t he ask for a male doctor the second he saw her? _Because you’re an idiot, Rogers_ , he tells himself. Deep inside though, he wonders if it’s because he secretly likes the thought of having to do this with her. He’s burning with the shame of being up on this table on all fours, his legs spread and ass up to bare himself to a woman he’s only just met. He’s on display like some bull at a show and it’s humiliating. More humiliating even than the time that his ma had walked in on him jerking off. More confusing than the time when Bucky had walked in on him jerking off, pulled the blanket back as Steve had scrambled to cover himself and climbed in bed to jerk off right alongside him. Steve grits his teeth. _Don’t think of that, don’t think of that_. Nurse Romanoff is rubbing over his hole, around and around, and somehow Steve knows, he just knows that she’s looking at what she’s doing. _Does he like that_ , he wonders? Does the thought of her looking at his most intimate place make him aroused? Steve wants to think that it’s ridiculous, but beneath him he can feel his traitorous dick twitching, and that’s proof enough that he’s going to be inclined to enjoy this more than the other times. She hasn’t even penetrated him yet.

“I’m going to press in now, okay? Just exhale and bare down.” Steve doesn’t say a thing, only nods his head. He feels her finger apply pressure to his hole, and he squeezes his eyes shut and bares down like she’s instructed. Her gloved finger slips in. “There you go. Good job. Feel okay?”

Steve can’t answer. Doesn’t even nod this time. It feels like there’s a dainty finger in his ass is what it feels like. His cock is filling with blood and he glances down underneath himself to see it. It’s much bigger than it was before the serum. He’s never had reason to mind before, only now he’s watching it grow bigger between his legs and he knows that it’ll be more easily visible to Natasha from her position behind. It’ll be a fat weight hanging between his legs and she’ll see it and know exactly how much this is affecting him. Steve glares at it and wishes for his smaller cock back—something he _never_ thought he’d do. Men are supposed to want to be bigger, not smaller, but in this case he just wants his cock to go soft and not betray how much he’s enjoying having a woman’s finger up his ass. He’s intimately aware of how big he’ll get once he’s fully-erect. He hasn’t had a sexual partner since the serum but he’s been afraid that the first dame to see it will think that it’s monstrously big. Steve’s only ever seen Bucky’s cock before for comparison, and he knows that he’s much bigger than him now. He secretly worries that he’s abnormally large, that Natasha will get a look at him and think that he’s a freak. This is a shame-boner if ever he’s had one, and he doesn’t know what to do to keep Natasha from noticing. He wonders what she’ll think if she does notice. Probably that he’s pathetic, he thinks. Pathetic for bending over and liking it. The urge to pull his legs together returns and Steve has to will himself to remain still. Her finger is still resting in him, not moving at all. “S’fine,” he finally answers when it seems like she’s not going to proceed without his permission. The sooner they get this over with the sooner he can get dressed again and escape the room with whatever dignity he has left. _It won’t be much_ , his mind tells him.

“I’m going to move my finger to feel inside of you. You’re going to feel firm pressure on your prostate. Know what that is?”

Steve screws up his face. “Yep. Kinda do.”

She chuckles, and the sound of it does strange things to Steve’s stomach. “Okay, good.” Her finger moves then, one smooth stroke against his inner walls. Steve feels it pass over his prostate and he shudders at the sensation. She repeats the movement, stopping just over that spot. “Okay, there we go,” she says. “This may feel a little strange,” she tells him gently. “Just remember to relax and breathe evenly. I’ve had patients faint on me before.”

Steve would roll his eyes if he didn’t have them screwed shut. He’s not surprised that this woman has had men swoon with her finger up their ass. Steve’s having trouble retaining his senses as it is. “I’m fine,” he murmurs. 

She starts rubbing her finger inside him, passing over his prostate on every stroke. It feels amazing and Steve watches as his cock fills with blood. Natasha’s ministrations are more than effective and he’s fully hard within seconds. Steve grunts when she stops stroking and simply applies firm pressure right on his prostate. She doesn’t say anything, but Steve can imagine her full lips smirking behind him. “No enlargement, that’s good,” she says, and Steve wants to die. “Alright Steve, now I want you to cough twice for me.”

Steve remembers this part. He gathers his wits about himself and coughs once, pauses, then does it again. Whatever this does for Natasha’s examination he isn’t sure, but she makes a pleased sound and rubs his lower back with her free hand. “Very good.” 

A knock sounds at the exam room door and Steve’s head whips to the side as if he’s heard gunfire. To his horror, the handle’s already turning. “Excuse me doctor I need to—” 

Steve’s vision swirls before him. It’s Peggy standing there in the doorway. He thinks he’s going to be sick, or faint. As it is he’s frozen in place, unable to move for the horror that fills his body. Beneath him, his cock jerks. 

“Oh my…” Peggy looks absolutely taken-aback, her red lips parted in shock. That is until she closes them, apparently able to pull herself together even in a situation as unbelievable as this. “Excuse me,” she says. Her eyes are on Steve and his on her, neither of them able to look away. “I didn’t know—”

“We’re finished here,” Natasha says. Her finger retreats, passing once more over Steve’s prostate on the way out. He winces at the feeling and sees that Peggy hasn’t removed her gaze from him. She has a strange look in her eyes. Natasha can be heard removing her gloves. “You’re in excellent health Captain,” she tells him. If Steve isn’t mistaken, he can hear something like amusement in her voice. She picks up her clipboard and walks past Peggy at the door. “Ma’am,” she nods on her way out, closing the door behind her.

Steve doesn’t know what to do. He’s still frozen in place. “Uh…” he makes to turn over.

“Stay where you are.”

Steve freezes, heart in his throat and eyes fixed on the table beneath himself. “Ma’am?”

Peggy says nothing. She stands there, staring at him. After a beat she steps forward, the click of her heels bringing her to the side of the exam table. Steve is holding his breath in anticipation and nearly jumps out of his skin when she places her hand on his naked shoulder. “I thought we’d agreed that we would call each other by our first names?” she says.

“Peggy I—”

“Shh,” she hushes, and Steve promptly shuts up. He has no idea what’s going on. Peggy’s hand moves down his back, petting him. “I have to apologize Steve,” she says, though she doesn’t sound sorry at all. “The _‘Room In Use’_ sign wasn’t turned. I didn’t expect to walk in on anyone when I opened that door, let alone you.” Her hand keeps petting him along his back, then moves to stroke along his ribcage and down to his flank.

“Peggy?” Steve doesn’t know what to do. He feels lost. The situation feels inappropriate but also surreal, and Steve doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know if he _can_ do anything. He's always felt a strange compulsion to obey her. “Peggy I—”

“Hush,” she says, and Steve snaps his lips shut. “That’s more like it,” she says, sounding pleased. She passes around him, heels clicking against the floor as she makes a full circuit around the table. Her hand trails along his skin eliciting goosebumps. It feels like she’s inspecting him, and as mortifying as it is Steve finds that he likes it. He likes it a lot. He wonders what game Peggy’s about to play. Once she’s in front of him she bends down, stopping when her face is right in front of his. “Never thought I’d find you in a position such as this.”

Steve’s cheeks burn. He doesn’t know what to say so he keeps his mouth shut. The way Peggy is looking at him now makes his stomach swirl and his cock jerk against his thigh. He hasn’t gone soft at all. If anything he’s gotten harder. Peggy’s hand comes forward and holds the side of Steve’s face. Her fingers are cool. Steve closes his eyes and leans into it. She makes a pleased noise in her throat. “How did your examination go?” she asks.

Steve scoffs. “Fine I guess.”

“…Mind if I do a second check?”

Steve’s eyes pop open in alarm. “What?” he doesn’t know if he’s misinterpreted her meaning but—nope, he hasn’t. She’s smiling wickedly at him. Steve’s mouth goes dry. Peggy stands back up and walks around him. He hears her donning a pair of medical gloves just like Natasha had, only now the snap of latex and opening of the jar of lubricant sounds so much more intimidating. “Don’t worry,” she tells him, “It’s standard for British agents to receive medical training.” If Steve isn’t mistaken he hears some amusement in her tone. She’s teasing him, he realizes.

“That so?”

“Mmhm.” She’s back at his side. Her fingers touch his backside with less preamble than Natasha’s had and Steve gasps. He wonders if Peggy feels so emboldened because of the one kiss they’ve shared. If so, he thinks that things between them are moving incredibly fast. “She got you loosened up I see,” Peggy observes, one finger trailing over his hole. Steve doesn’t imagine that he’s loose at all. He feels taught as a bowstring. “Tell me Steve,” she says, and even though she’s quiet her tone sounds serious. “May I?”

Steve swallows. She’s asking for permission. Permission to fondle him, he knows, but he’s no idea what else. Does she really want to check to see if he has a healthy prostate? If so, Steve is sure that a second opinion isn’t at all necessary. This feels like more. This feels like this isn’t at all about his health. The thought turns him on more than he can stand. “Yes,” he nearly whispers. 

Peggy’s finger strokes over his hole. “Yes… what?”

Steve’s breath leaves him. He suddenly realizes that whatever game he’s getting himself into, he’s most certainly going to be at this woman’s mercy. “Yes ma’am,” he says dutifully. The anticipation that’s filled him from the moment she walked through the door soars, but it feels good.

“Good boy,” she tells him in that prim accent of hers. Her gloved fingers spread the lubricant all around his asshole, massaging him in tantalizing circles. Steve’s whole body shudders at the feeling. She keeps rubbing him until he accidently lets out a whimper. That makes her chuckle. “Does that feel good?” she asks.

“Yes.” Steve’s guts are roiling in humiliation and he loves it, god he loves it. “Please Peggy,” he begs.

“Please?” She pauses with her ministrations, undoubtedly taking note of the way Steve’s hips follow her receding hand. “Please what? Do you want me to keep touching you?”

Steve swallows in mortification. His mouth has gone dry. “Yes,” he whispers. “Yes please.”

She hums prettily, the sound slithering into Steve’s ears like a spell. “Alright. Spread your legs further,” she instructs.

With the memory of Natasha saying the exact same thing to him, Steve obeys. His cock sways between his legs as he does so but at this point he’s so utterly consumed by shame and arousal that he hardly takes notice. Peggy presses against his hole until her finger slips right into him. “My, you took that easily,” she comments, sounding pleased. She wiggles her finger a little. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes.

“Would you like for me to do more?” 

Steve figures that she’s only asking at this point to humiliate him further. Maybe she realizes that this arouses him too, that he gets off on being controlled by her. Can she have figured him out so easily? 

“Steven,” she snaps, and Steve figures that yes, she has. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” he breathes. “Yes please. More.” If only she could see the heat stained over his face, he thinks. He lowers it to rest against the cool padding of the table. It helps, marginally. 

“Good boy.” The finger within him thrusts a little, moving fluidly over his prostate. She lingers at that spot, as if she knows exactly what she’s found. She presses against it and Steve moans. “Lovely,” she says. Her finger rubs over it once, twice, and then she pulls it all the way out. Steve whimpers at the loss. “Shh,” she comforts. “I’m going to give you another. Maybe three if you’re very good.”

Steve knows that he should be frightened at the idea of having three whole fingers inside of him, but he’s not. He’s unbearably turned on by the thought of it. When Peggy presses two fingers against his hole, he presses back against them. She laughs as her fingers slip in. “Eager boy,” she says. With her free hand she cups his balls, and Steve jerks in surprise. “Shush, none of that.”

“Sorry,” he says, breathless at the feel of her dainty hand cupping him. She’s _rolling_ his balls in her palm! It feels marvelous. “Sorry just surprised.”

She makes a noise of understanding. The two fingers work into him, starting a slow but steady rhythm as she fondles his balls. “Is this the first sexual experience you’ve had?” she asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut but answers truthfully. “Yes.”

Peggy’s quiet for a moment, her hand still working into him. Steve is imagining her judging him, making fun of him, but when she finally speaks it’s quiet and not at all mocking. “I’m glad.” 

If Steve’s heart could soar, it would. As it stands, it’s too busy beating like crazy inside of his chest. His cock twitches between his legs once more, and the precum that’s been beading at the head breaks, creating a trail down to the table below. 

Peggy notices. “Look at that,” she breathes, still thrusting gently into him. “This must feel incredibly good to you, yes?”

Steve nods blindly where his forehead is pressed against the table. “Yes,” he sighs. Any shame he feels at answering her questions only serves to heighten his humiliation, and thus his arousal. He’s too preoccupied to examine it further now.

“I’ve never done this before,” Peggy admits, and that catches Steve by surprise. The way she’s fucking him with her fingers feels nothing but practiced and sure. “Do you think you’ll orgasm from it?”

Steve moans and his hips stutter backwards. “I don’t—” he licks his lips “I don’t know.” He really, really wants to. “Can you... more?”

She obliges, fingers thrusting into him a bit faster. Her other hand leaves his balls and finds his dripping cock. She squeezes him and Steve cries out. “Oh!”

“Too much?” her gloved hand slides down the length of him, pulling his cock straight down between his legs.

“No, no,” Steve pants, unable to do anything else. “Feels so good.”

Peggy makes a noise of approval. “Good. You should see yourself Steve. Bent over for me, fucking back on my hand. You’re desperate, aren’t you? Have you thought about this before, hm? Laid in your officer’s quarters and imagined bending over for me?”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Steve keens. He can’t do anything other than pant into the table. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined Peggy doing something this wonderful to him.

“You should see it Steve. Your cock’s gorgeous, so big. I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s huge. Was it this big before?” she asks, voice full of wonder. On the next downstroke she squeezes, wringing more precum from the head. “God, it’s _dripping_.”

She’s obviously aroused by what she’s doing to him, and that gets to Steve just as much as her filthy words do, just as much as the fact that she’s milking him like some stud. And she thinks he's beautiful? The idea seems too good to be true. Peggy's seen his cock now and she likes it. She doesn't think he's a freak. Behind, her fingers press as far into him as they can go. She holds them there and crooks them as her other hand works on his cock, pulling down and backwards in steady strokes. “Oh, god,” Steve chokes out as another stream of precum leaks onto the table. “Peggy,” he whimpers.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” she soothes. “I’m going to make you come Steve. Do you want that?”

“Yes!” He can’t say it fast enough. “Yes, yes. Please yes.” He’s given up on his dignity. It’s gone and he doesn’t care. Peggy can keep it; he doesn’t ever want it back.  
She moans at his enthusiasm and her hand starts fucking into him with new vigor. With every thrust in her fingers drag over his prostate, making him keen. She wrings his cock in time to it, pulling the pleasure from his body with even strokes. Steve feels like he must be humping back into her hold, but he doesn’t care. He’s nearing the edge, his body coiling tighter in preparation. “Peggy,” he sobs helplessly. He can feel his balls drawing up. “I’m close! I’m so close.”

“Excellent.” She pulls him even harder, thumb working fast under the head of his cock. “Just let it come,” she coaxes. “Let it go for me.”

It takes another minute of her steadily working him, but soon Steve is crying out louder than before and he spills over her fingers in what is undoubtedly the strongest orgasm of his life. Even as she gentles him through it, he can feel the muscles at his perineum contracting over and over again. It seems to go on forever.

When it’s over, and he’s regained enough of his senses to register anything other than pleasure, Steve realizes that Paggy’s hands have left him. For a split second he doesn’t know where she is, but then he sees her come right in front of him. She grabs him and pulls him up until he’s scrambled into a kneeling position. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him with fervor. Steve just lets her, accepting the crush of her mouth and letting her lick into him with her tongue when she wants. She takes her fill, one hand grabbing the short hairs at the back of his head to hold him in place. When she pulls back, they’re both breathing hard. Steve stares at her with wide eyes, unable to make himself form words. He wouldn’t know what to say anyway.

Peggy does though. “Fraternization,” she starts, “is prohibited by the military. And you’re my subordinate.” Steve’s heart sinks. Is this her way of telling him not to get attached? That they’ve got nowhere to go from here? “But I’ve never been very good at not taking what I want,” she adds. She smirks at him. “So, Steve: what are you doing tomorrow evening?”

Steve’s breath catches. He’s got absolutely no idea what he’s doing tomorrow night. He couldn’t bring himself to remember if his life depended on it. “Um, nothing?”

“Good.” Peggy taps him on the nose. “My quarters. Eight o’clock. Sharp.”

Steve swallows. “Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t you dare be late.” 

He doesn’t plan on it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Supersoldier Physical [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817809) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow)




End file.
